


Hassliebe

by TwistedxSaiyan



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme!Raditz, Smut, Strong Language, Uke!Vegeta, Violent Sex, awkward cuddling, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedxSaiyan/pseuds/TwistedxSaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz and Vegeta are both in the first stages of heat, leading to rough sex and awkward cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hassliebe

 

"You _reek._ "

Vegeta sneered, arms folded across his chest only to reach out and roughly shove his index finger against the other saiyajin's chest, earning a grunt as the other male had just entered into the bedroom.  
  
Blinking in minor confusion before flashing his ebony eyes towards his Prince, Raditz's lips pursed while he squinted in aggravation, already feeling his tail twitch around his waist.  
Snorting, the larger saiyajin proceeded to unclip his scouter and set it aside by the Prince's on a nearby stand.

"I _just_ returned from a mission." He stated gruffly, shoving past the much smaller male as he rose his large hands to cup under the rim of his armor, tugging and peeling off the chest piece, which was soaked with the heavy scent of sweat and musk.  
Letting it drop upon the floor with out a care, the long-haired saiyajin slowly turned, only to slightly jerk at the realization that Vegeta had swooped up to him, emitting a low growl and thrusting his arm out into the direction of the nearby washroom.  
  
"Yet you _dare_ cross into the threshold of my room looking like shit and smelling as such? Get your ass in the shower or get out of my room!"  
  
"Oh-ho, ho! Feisty! _You're_ the one who invited me over here Prince!" Raditz snapped back, matching Vegeta's growl as he lunged forward, his right arm swooping out to slam into the nearby wall, looming his bulkier frame over the petite royal.  
  
Immediately, Vegeta retaliated by baring his fangs, initiating a struggle for dominance as the larger of the two saiyajins flashed his own sharp canines, soon both were in a defensive stand off, tails uncoiling from their waists and whipping back and forth, while rumbling growls elicited past their curled lips.

Raditz knew better, having been warned by Nappa prior to arriving at the Prince’s bedroom, that it would be unwise to engage him.   
As the Elite guard was also Vegeta’s personal caretaker, he was quick to warn the long-haired saiyajin of the royal’s predicament, as the petite saiyajin was going into heat. However, the second class neglected to report that he too, was in his mating cycle but at this moment of time he didn't seem to care.  
Not when his body ached with the need to subjugate the Prince in all of his entirety, till all the other knew was the long-haired sayiajin's name.  
  
Looming over the growling Prince, the taller male inhaled that spicy yet sweet musk that the Prince was emitting, turning Raditz's growls from hostile, to sensual as he leaned closer, leering as a wolfish grin began to tug at his lips.

"The hell do you think you're d-" Vegeta barked, only for his jet black irises to go wide as he was suddenly tackled, the force caused his feet to fumble across the floor before giving out at the edge of his mattress, falling upon his back and having no time to react as Raditz snatched both wrists, rising them to pin above the royals head.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"  
  
"Isn't this what you _wanted_ Prince? Don't act innocent you little shit, you and I both know why you requested me to come to your room..." Raditz snorted, lowering his head as he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to drag along the pulsing artery along the Prince's throat, rousing a growl that was starting to teeter into a reluctant groan. Lips nibbling higher, grazing along the lobe of Vegeta's ear,  the long-haired saiyajin growled huskily into it, feeling the petite male shiver as his trapped frame began to stir with arousal.

A choked sound escaped past Vegeta's clenched teeth as he whined, his body betraying him as he felt Raditz adjust the grip to hold both wrists in one palm, while the now free hand moved to firmly cup against the Prince's belly, fingers snaking up under the hem of the blue spandex top before peeling it up, teasingly caressing up along the quivering muscles before raking a nail across the right nipple, causing Vegeta to jolt and gasp.

Back arching, heat pooling into his lower belly, the Prince's eyelids fluttered as his gaze grew slit, each breath was starting to grow labored as he felt that tantalizing mouth paint those lips lower, nipping and lapping along his collarbone, all a while those greedy fingers pulled and pinched the nipple till it grew sore, throbbing and tingling as it was being rolled and flicked.  
Hands curling into tight fists, till knuckles bled white and both wrists began to shake, the saiyajin Prince inhaled sharply through his nostrils, in his peripheral vision watched as Raditz began to lower his head, having pushed the Prince's top up to expose that abused nub.  
However, before the others watering mouth could have the pleasure of latching on, Vegeta jack hammered forward, clasped fists making contact against flesh, striking at the lower class's jaw and sending him to roll over, cupping his face and groaning.  
  
Palm cradling his chin, the long-haired male whipped his head up as he growled, only to quickly raise both arms as the petite male pounced, hands locked as they rolled and hit the floor, wrestling once again for control.  
With a feral growl, Raditz shot his arm out and managed to lock it around the Prince's head, fingers embedding through those dark locks of hair and gripping tightly, pulling just enough to rouse a whined growl past the others lips, to which was muffled as the larger male crushed their lips together.  
  
The room soon echoed with the sounds of snarling as both saiyajin's bodies intertwined, fangs scraping, tongues flicking and probing about teeth and gums, eagerly devouring while fighting for reign.  
Digging his fingers into Raditz's face, Vegeta nipped the others bottom lip, hard enough to cause blood to bead to the surface, to which his hungry wet appendage eagerly lapped up, shivering before his slit eyes gazed deeply into the others lust filled irises.  
"You're fucking disgusting."

"And you're a pretentious prick."  
  
"And you are an insatiable bastard!"  
  
"Yeah, well you're a bitch!"  
  
"Fuck off, the only bitch here is you. You can't _resist_ me. You're _weak_." Vegeta growled, panting against Raditz's firm jaw-line.  
  
" _I'm_ weak? Whose the one humping my thigh you fucking hypocrite! Admit it Vegeta, you fucking can't get enough of me."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Fuck you, oh Vegeta, that I plan!"  Raditz hissed as he yanked Vegeta's hair so tightly, that it forced the Prince's head back, exposing his throat for the larger saiyajin to prey upon, suckling and savoring the smooth flesh, tasting the beads of sweat already trickling and glistening upon the royal's skin.  
"Nggh...fuck, why is it I'm attracted to your exasperating and abusive little shit attitude. I should have stayed away on mission, at least I'd have some sense of peace of mind not worrying about what a bag of cats you are."

"Yeah? Does your ass get jealous with the shit that you spew? Admit it, you've missed me." Vegeta purred sensually, managing to shove Raditz roughly back, freeing the Prince so that he may straddle the others hips, as he brushed his mouth against the the long-haired male's jaw, while raking his nails sharply across Raditz's sweaty, bare chest, causing the much larger male to suck on his breath through his teeth, before releasing a slow, drawn out hiss of need.  
  
"Mmm, I can't lie. I have missed you and that perfect ass of yours. It's a shame it comes with an aggravating mouth." Raditz replied dryly, only to moan deeply as he felt that petite body crawling down his own, causing the larger in build saiyajin to lean back to rest against his elbows, helping to keep him propped up, as those coal dark irises milked in the view of the Prince descending, painting sweet kisses along his abdomen before pausing just at the hem of the black battle briefs.  
  
Sucking on his breath, the long-haired male's entire focus was now upon Vegeta, as the small royal began to nuzzle his chin against the constricted bulge as it was barely contained by the thin black fabric, sporting a damp spot as his arousal began to leak.  
Such a sight must have been mouth watering to Vegeta, as he began to suckle upon it, feeling the trapped flesh twitch against his lips as he tilted his head back and forth, teasing the pulsating cock and with his hands, feeling Raditz's lower belly twitch.  
  
"Oh, you mean this aggravating mouth? You sure about that?" The Prince panted as he flashed a wicked grin, face flushed pink and his eyes glazed with wanton need, his eagerness getting the best of him as he hooked his thumbs into the hem of the briefs, peeling them down to free the flesh that jutted up to greet him, to which his hot wet appendage returned the greeting with a slow drag across the leaking slit, smearing the beads of pre-cum against his tongue, savoring it like the way he would with a piece of chocolate, before nibbling soft lips along the darkening crown as fingers moved to gently peel back the foreskin, allowing the Prince to feast his mouth against the pulsing vein beneath, his own arousal heightening as he got the desired reaction from the larger guard, as Raditz released a sharp hiss as his hips betrayed him and bucked.  
  
"Fuck! You god damn _tease_! Yes, I mean that aggravating mouth! Nghh...but damn am I addicted to it." Raditz purred, licking his lips as his dark gaze slit, lowering a hand to snake into those spiky locks of hair before giving it a good grip, feeling the Prince shiver as his hot mouth continued to lap at the throbbing dick before him, like a kitten to milk.  
"Mmm, that's it my little cock slut--lap it up reeeeal good."  
  
Lifting a hand up to his own face, Raditz drew two fingers into his mouth and began to suckle them, working his mouth to later both digits and get them nicely coated in saliva.  
Arching forward, his other hand still upon the petite royal's head, the guard growled as he forcefully plunged Vegeta's mouth to devour his cock, feeling that delicious constriction of the others tongue pressing along the shaft of his flesh, while the crown of his heated organ slammed into the back of the Prince's throat.  
It immediately caused the smaller saiyajin to gag, however the sounds were replaced by a moment of surprise, as Vegeta's eyes would grow wide at the feel of thick fingers skimming along his spine before reaching his buttocks, this singular hand managing to spread his cheeks before probing those wet digits at the rings of his ass hole.  
It was maddening, as the only thing separating those digits from entering him, was his blue spandex pants and already the saliva was soaking through the fabric.  
Clenching his eyes shut, the Prince tensed up before jerking forward, back arching as he lowered his chest to press between the larger saiyajin's thighs, hips jutting in the air and twitching to the sensation.  
  
"Oh my, looks like some one is eager! What's the matter, need me to remove these offensive spandex bottoms of yours? Is that it?" Raditz purred as he continued to tease along the fabric, watching with satisfaction as the Prince's hips continued to twitch and jerk, all a while Vegeta could only respond with whines vibrating in his throat.  
Kneading his wet fingers into the spandex, the long-haired saiyajin twisted it into his fist as he tore it away, letting the fabric rip and tatter about the small royal's hips and thighs, threads coming apart rapidly before finally being discarded as he tossed it over his head.  
The sound of a solid strike of his palm across the left ass cheek filled the air as Raditz gave the flesh a good testing tap, earning a jolt of the smaller male as Vegeta flinched, only to growl and whine, his mouth full of cock, fingers still weaved into his hair to keep the Prince down, saliva gushing down his lips and chin, while his nose was nestled into the locks of warm pubic hair.

Large hands smoothed around each buttocks, massaging, working it like firm dough as the larger saiyajin leaned over, tilting his head as his tongue worked around his mouth, collecting and soon spitting a wad of saliva to gush down to splatter across the pink hole, where greedy fingers began to explore, firstly teasing and probing about the clamping rings, before plunging inside the tight muscles.  
  
Gasping around the pulsating dick that he tried to cradle in the side of his cheek, so that he could keep from gagging from the initial overwhelming sensation of those fingers, from Vegeta's throat roused a long, deep moan that vibrated through his chest, his eyelids drooping before momentarily clenching shut, moans turning into muffled cries as those digits slid nearly out of him, only to impale as deep as they could go, curling and caressing, stroking along those milking walls before striking the one spot, leaving the Prince digging his gloved fingers into Raditz's thighs, all a while moisture built at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Grinning, the larger saiyajin continued to hammer his fingers into his Prince's ass, scissoring back and forth before finally deciding the other was stretched enough.  
With his hand still clutching Vegeta's hair, Raditz pulled the royal away from his cock, watching with satisfaction as the smaller saiyajin panted, only for their mouths to once more crush together, allowing the larger male to taste himself against that sweet tongue.  
  
Hoisting Vegeta up to hook his legs around his hips, both saiyajins moved from the floor to a nearby wall, uncaring as picture frames became casualties in their wake, as hands smoothed out against the surface of the wall, trying to fumble and snake their digits across exposed skin after adjusting themselves.  
Moaning and quick takes of labored breathing emitted from both men, with the smaller saiyajin arching his hips with fumbling hands trailing down his own belly, reaching to grip that girth and guide it towards his ass, with the long-haired male snarling in frustration.  
Embedding his fingers to dig into the soft flesh of those spread thighs, Raditz pressed the head of his leaking cock into that tight heat, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he released a deep, reverberating moan, feeling the walls milk him in deeper till he was buried to the hilt.  
  
Gasping at being breached, feeling the stretching of his ass and the full girth sheathed inside his quivering backside, Vegeta sucked on his breath, moist eyes clenching close as he gritted back a choked cry, mentally trying to coax himself to calm and not think about the momentary pain, reminding himself that pleasure would soon come.  
Distracting himself by slashing his nails down along the other saiyajin's back, eliciting a long drawn hiss past Raditz's hips, soon both males began to feverishly rut.  
Perspiration beaded across their heated skin, while the air began to perfume with their musk.  
Tails began to intertwine, locking together just as tightly as the Prince's legs against the others hips and welcoming each collision, the feel of Raditz's breath at his earlobe had the smaller of the two releasing a mewl, tilting his head to drag his tongue along that firm jaw-line, before finding swollen lips to once more nip.

Snarling, the second class warrior suddenly pulled out and roughly tossed the Prince upon the bed, watching the other bounce slightly before looking up momentarily startled, only to bare his fangs and release a warning hiss.  
The warning went ignored as Raditz shot his arm out, gripping the side of Vegeta's face as he shoved the other around, forcing the royal to press his upper body down into the mattress, while a free hand hoisted the Prince's hips so that his ass was up in the air.  
Nearly instantly he pressed himself back into that moist, inviting heat, shoving Vegeta's face to the mattress and forcing it to stay, while moving his right arm out to rest against the mattress to distribute his weight, keeping it off the Prince so not to crush him.

Raditz pulled himself out slowly and violently back in, taking Vegeta as hard and as deep as he wished, forcing the smaller man's legs to spread as wide as possible.   
Right hand moving to curl into the locks of the Prince's black hair and tightening, Raditz pulled his head back and to the side where the larger saiyajin breathed upon the exposed throat, opening his mouth he dragged his tongue upon the other man's artery, Vegeta's smaller body responding with trembling and grinding against the mattress from each savage buck.  
"You are _mine_..." The Second class warrior whispered in a long, drawn hiss through his clenched fangs, the piston of his hips growing more rapid, testicles rising tightly against his body and slapping against the cleft underside of the Prince's ass, leaving a nice wet, smacking sound of gushing to join the echoing of their labored grunts and cries.  
  
Head thrown up as he gasped and cried, mewling like a wanton slut, the Prince dug his nails deep into the sheets, uncaring that he shred them as he met each hungry thrust.  
Each sensation left his body quaking; heart pounding, chest heaving, his groin tight and his muscles clamping, feeling that girth fill his ass left him teetering on the edge.  
The sense of heat spreading through them was overwhelming, like thousands of electric tongues, flickering like flames to caress and lick about every nerve and fiber, pummeling the senses, like a tidal wave crashing against the shore as pleasure ripped through them.  
"F-Fuck! R-RADITZ!" The Prince caterwauled, oblivious to his lips chanting away the second class's name like some spell, tasting it over and over again upon his tongue, feeling that rapid girth brand his quaking walls, before gushing and marking hot seed against them.  
With one more final thrust, Vegeta's cock swelled and released a jet of cum to splash against the sheets, his frame tensing before shuddering hard, gasping sharply before he collapsed against the mattress, followed by the larger saiyajin soon after, both falling into a heap of twisted limbs, as Raditz's arms coiled around the petite male, with his right arm tucked under the Prince's head and his left hand coiled down to rest between the others soaked thighs, cock still inside the smaller male, pulsing idly as both saiyajins tried to cool down.  
  
"H-Holy hell..." Raditz mumbled, large chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, dragging his tongue along his lips, inhaling sharply through his nostrils before burrowing his face at the crook of Vegeta's neck, only to feel the other recoil.  
Nose wrinkling with his brows narrowing, the long-haired male dug his fingers into the flesh of the Prince's legs, forcing his frame tighter to the other, nuzzling his face along the others neck, emitting a low growl as the small royal continued to attempt to withdraw.  
  
"Knock it off." Vegeta growled, curling his lip as he tried to rest, diverting his gaze as he felt the others larger frame trying to spoon him, both basking in the after waves of their orgasms, but as his body began to relax, he began to grow uncomfortable with the hot, sweaty contact, sneering to the sensation of that softening flesh slipping from his abused back side, all a while the second class's breath painted against his throat annoyingly.  
  
" _You_ knock it off! For fucks sake, just let me hold you! You do this _every_ damn time, whether you're in heat or not, you invite my ass over, let me fuck your brains out and then you dismiss me like I'm so damn lackey!" Raditz snapped, leaning up on his elbow to glare down at the royal, watching the Prince cock his head to scowl back in his peripheral vision.  
  
"Am I wrong?" Vegeta challenged, only to feel those fingers snake and grip into his hair, once more jerking his head back and eliciting a hiss past his clenched teeth, eyes closing as he grimaced in minor pain, before turning his slit gaze up at the other, about to open his mouth to yell, only to be halted by bruised, swollen lips engulfing his own.  
Growling into one another, fighting over the reign of the kiss before giving into the burning need for air, they pulled back, a line of spittle between them before the Prince lapped it away, panting softly before turning his jet black irises up into Raditz's own.  
  
"...Just, fucking let me hold you. Just for a while." The second class saiyajin mumbled, diverting his own gaze as he rested his chin against the royal's temple, arms circling now around Vegeta's body to cradle him against his broader frame.

They laid like this, for what felt like an eternity, when in reality only several minutes had ticked by, both men succumbed to silence, unable to voice how they truly felt and what it was they wanted, knowing that it was just fleeting dreams, to which would never be.  
With a deep sigh that caused both shoulders to sag, Raditz idly turned his head to gaze down upon the resting beauty in his arms, memorizing the hardening features of the Prince's face, how Vegeta's lashes fluttered slowly down as exhaustion swept over him.  
It was then, the lower class saiyajin found himself about to open his mouth, heart thumping as he wanted to say it.  
To finally utter those damn words, those three prohibited words that could either bring them closer together, or drive them even further apart.  
  
However, before any words could slither down his tongue, the familiar humming sounds of his scouter vibrating could be heard, as an incoming alert of a new mission flashed across the green screen.

"Better get that," Vegeta snorted as he yanked himself away from the others hold, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he stretched his arms over his head, deciding to peel off the sticky bunched up top of his spandex and tossing it to join the shredding of his pants, sauntering his way towards the bathroom before adding last few words.  
"Oh and Raditz, try that cuddling shit with me again and I'll slap you, but then again, that might be considered animal abuse." He purred over his shoulder, flashing his teeth before sliding the door behind him and the sounds of the shower's faucet soon followed.  
  
Seemed there was no rest for the wicked.  
  
  
-

 

End.

 

\---

 

Authors Notes: Please if you can, leave a comment so that I may use it for feedback.   
Thanks it's appreciated!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
